Presently, data storage units, such as mass data storage libraries and RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks/Drives) systems, each employing multiple storage elements, are primarily used to archive data, i.e., store data that is not immediately needed by the host computer, and provide archived data to the host computer when the data is needed. To elaborate, a typical data storage unit receives data from a host computer and causes the data to be stored or recorded on a recording medium typically located in one or more of the storage elements, such as a disk drive for example. When the host computer requires some of the data that was previously stored in the storage elements, a request for the data is sent from the host computer to the data storage unit to fulfill real-time data retrieval needs. In response, the data storage unit retrieves the data from the storage elements, and transmits the retrieved data to the host computer system.
From time to time, there may be reason to remove one or more storage elements from a data storage unit, such as for repair, maintenance or upgrades. This generally results in removing panels associated with a data storage unit cover in order to access the storage elements inside the data storage unit. Typically, the process of removing one or more storage elements from a data storage unit further requires turning off the power to the data storage unit.
In an effort to improve accessing powered storage elements operable with a data storage unit both methods and apparatus are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.